Red Man (aka Rafael)
Rafael '''or '''Red Man is the owner of [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe Pizzeria']] and the murderer of Henry and the missing adolescents. Appearance Red Man '''is a tall man wearing a red uniform, black pants and dark gray shoes. He is 50 years old, he seems to have gone crazy and let his beard grow (but he will shave it). '''Personality Before he became the killer, Red Man had a docile personality, he was a cool guy, polite, hard-working a straight man. After he turns the killer, Red Man is now a totally aggressive and crazy person. Backstory Rafael Gomes de Souza was born in 1971 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. His childhood was normal, like any other childhood. In his adolescence, Rafael met Joey, and they became great friends. In 1987, in the United States, Rafael Gomes de Souza and his friend Joey Smith founded their first establishment Fredbear's Musical World Pizzeria, with his first animatronics [[Musical Fredbear|'Musical Fredbear']] and [[Musical Springbonnie|'Musical Springbonnie']], his pizzeria became the most famous of all the United States. But one day, a boy named [[Musical Fredbear|'Alan']] shifted in [[Musical Fredbear|'Fredbear']]'s battery box, ending the animatronic shut down, and the animatronic fell over [[Musical Fredbear|'Alan']] causing his death. Rafael and Joey received a process for the death of the boy, and they looked for a lawyer, but they found none. Then, Fredbear's Musical World was closed. So in 1994, Rafael and Joey reopened Fredbear's Musical World, but this time debuting their new animatronics that did not need batterys. As [[Musical Fredbear|'Fredbear']] lost his fame, they launched [[Henry the Elephant|'Henry the Elephant']] along with his other friends [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']] and [[Ellie the Elephant|'Ellie']] and [[Musical Fredbear|'Fredbear']] and [[Musical Springbonnie|'Springbonnie']] ended up staying in the Party and Service room of the pizzeria. One night, the pizzeria had closed, [[Musical Fredbear|'Fredbear']] left the Parts and Service room and picked up [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']] and took [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']] to the Parts and Service room, and then [[Musical Fredbear|'Fredbear']] detonated [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']] leaving him in his current state. Other day, when Rafael opened the pizzeria and saw [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']] destroyed, he got scared, then he closed the pizzeria for retirement. If a few years passed, in 2005 the [[Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1|'Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe']] was opened with its new animatronic [[Musical Freddy|'Musical Freddy']], [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie']] and [[Musical Chica|'Musical Chica']]. During these years of reform, Rafael received the sad news that his Mother and his Wife were murdered by an unknown man, so Rafael entered in a state of depression. After these cruel years, Rafael discovered the name of the man who murdered his Mother and Wife, he also discovered that he had children and attended his pizzeria, and one day he took the boy to the Party Room and murdered the boy and cleaned the traces of blood he left behind. And after those years, he went totally crazy and reopened the pizzeria in 2005. And Rafael and Joey have partnered with William Afton and the pizzeria is in its proper place to this day. Quotes "Welcome to all and have fun !" Rafael 'talking with his customers. "''Shhh, you're safe now... :)" "Ha ha ha !" "I remember... I remember what he did..." "He killed my Mother... He killed my Wife... Now I'm going to kill who he most love..." "Shh, do not be afraid my little friend ... I will not hurt you ... I'll only kill you ... *evil laughter* '''Rafael talking with the last child that he killed. Trivia * Red Man '''was obviously based on [https://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/William_Afton ''Purple Guy''] from [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's '''FNaF]; * Red Man's favorite animatronics is [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie']], [[Musical Foxy|'Musical Foxy']] and Musical Fredbear; * Red Man '''sprite is the same as [https://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/William_Afton ''Purple Guy'' ] sprite; ** But edited. * 'Red Man '''recently is working on a new animatronic that is based on himself; * '''Red Man '''and 'Joey '''has a very strong friendship that they both consider themselves brothers; * It's very important that you know about '''Red Man because in the future he will be very important. 'Gallery' ' Red Man.gif|This amazing job, Red Man sprite version 2, created by League Fighters Red Man (aka Rafael Gomes).png|His first sprite, created by me, Paulotheplayer ' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:FFMU Humans